Nevertheless these are the things we Regret
by Hana-ya
Summary: A perhaps Zutarian alternative picking up from the end of season 2. But that just may require some serious spiritual intervention.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after seeing the finale. I know for certain that I'm not the only one who bought a chew toy to **exact my rage**. Anyway, this is **_wishful thinking_** of what could happen next- from a **Zutarian perspective.** Call it Polyanna syndrome. I need to make myself happy again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, for if I did Appa would be sitting on Azula. And Zuko would go with his uncle to teach Aang firebending…

* * *

The Gaang, plus one Earth King and a bear, had landed several miles outside the outer wall of Ba Sieng Sei. Originally, they had planned on putting far more distance between themselves and the memories, but in the end they were all too exhausted to travel any longer. Everyone promptly feel asleep- save Katara. Despite all she had endured mentally and physically in the last few hours sleep feigned her. And much to her dismay her mind kept returning to her cave encounter with the Exiled Prince…

"_The Firenation took my mother away from me!"_

_She had managed between sobs. She had expected him to mock her display of weakness. What she heard in return confused her._

_"I am sorry. That's something we both have in common."_

_He had said it with empathy. She turned and looked at him, as he had seconds before…_

"NO!" Katara hissed through clenched teeth.

Snapping herself from her recent memory, for under these new circumstances she loathed the Prince of Fire. It was the right thing. It was the way of things. They were enemies- they were still enemies, that much was made clear. Katara looked to the moon. Judging by its position it was much later than she had originally thought. Nevertheless, she rose off her sleeping mat, turned her back on the small campsite, and ran. While running she silently prayed, to Yue, and her mother. They were _Enemies._

"_But, then- why does it hurt so much more this time? Yue help us all…_She whispered, and then continued while clutching her mother's necklace. _Help him, please…please…"_

Katara's legs seemed lighter, and she suddenly changed the direction of her run without realizing it.

For they had heard her.

* * *

Sleep eluded Zuko. He couldn't place why. He had finally restored his honor after so long. He was close to finally having his father's love. He taken the right path…Hadn't he? Zuko closed his eyes figuring to give sleep one last chance for the night. It worked.

_He found himself back home in his dream, only the hallways seemed far to dark-and where had all this mist come from? He continued to walk towards the exit that would lead to the turtle duck pond. What he saw shocked him. The garden was burned, the pond was dry, and the only thing that looked remotely like it used to was the blacked tree near the pond. But the more disturbing was who was in the dead garden. For staring straight at him was Young Prince Zuko, and his mother behind him. The Young Prince bore a look of such animosity in his face that it rivaled any Zuko had ever seen. He looked to his mother's face, and realized at once she had been crying. The tension here was thick with shame._

_It was Zuko who spoke first. _

"_Mother…I…" The words would not come. _

"_Zuko, before I left you I told you 'Never forget who you are.' Zuko, my son what have you done?"_

_She spoke with a tone Zuko had only heard once-the last time he would ever hear her voice among the living. Immediately, Zuko felt his heart speed up, and his palms sweat. He suddenly felt the urge to explain why he had taken the actions he had all but a few hours ago._

"_I did it to restore my honor." The words sounded brittle even to him._

_Her reply was swift. And as the first word left her lips it began to rain._

"_Your honor was not lost before today, my son, who are you? Not only did you betray Iroh…You betrayed your own heart Zuko and in doing so you have lost a great love that could have been yours…"_

_Ursa turned her back towards him, and offered her hand to the Young Prince Zuko. Together they walked away. Leaving Zuko standing in the rain of a dead garden._

_Zuko ran off after them in the direction they had gone. He began to call for them._

"_Wait. Wait, come back!" He was five feet away from the pair when Young Zuko released his mother's hand and spoke for the first time._

"_Azula. Always. Lies." _

_Suddenly lightening desended from the sky hitting the Young Prince, as a blue dragon appeared saying;_

"_At least now the scar will match the rest of your body…"_

Zuko shot out of bed (far faster than Sokka on blubbered seal jerky) panting. He attempted to slow his heart's thundering rhythm before whispering;

"What have I done." And he knew he never wanted to know the answer.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think please. And help me know how to format quotes, flashbacks and such. I'm new at this. **_Should I continue?_**

R'R.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara had never been able to run for extended periods of time. Sure she was the fastest sprinter in the South Pole, but that was the whole nature of the thing-she was a _sprinter. _Her endurance was terrible. So when Katara found herself looking at the outer wall of Ba Sieng Sei she was quite drained, and shocked, but mostly drained. She staggered the remaining yards toward the wall and leaned, with her back supported by it. Why was she here? Sure she had just followed her feet-but still why would her own feet betray her? Especially, when her original intent for running had been to widen the gap between herself and the memories Ba Sieng Sei held. She thought on these memories while she attempted to restart her heart.

_The Ball where they had met Lei Fong, The Dai Li's constant watch, Lake Laogai, Jet. Much more recently, Azula's near killing of Aang and the hand that **Zuko** played in it. _

She banged the back of her head against the wall. This was stupid. Why had she come here? Zuko was the enemy he had recently proven that point all over again. Besides even if she really wanted to enter Ba Sieng Sei, she was a waterbender it was impossible for her to get over the wall.

"This is ridiculous…and now I'm too tired to go back." She sighed, as she sank to her knees on the muddy ground.

"Mud? It hasn't rained in days-sure its been rather damp and chilly- but no rain…oh, great now I'm talking to myself. More like Sokka everyday. Haha…uughhh"

Mud. When was the last time she saw- _the drill! _Sure enough there was the wall the Dai Li constructed around the machine. The drill had broken all the way through the outer wall before they had managed to stop it right?

"Oh, no. I'm not going to say it. There is no way."

"_Come on Katara I gave you my assistance you can't back out now."_ Came a familiar voice next to her.

"Yue!?! You don't really expect me to-"

"_To use waterbending to propel yourself over the small wall around the drill, and then crawl through the hole the drill made? Oh, yes, I do. You see yesterday the world hinged on what several people chose. Now you must go, you'll understand soon." _

"Hmph. I'll never understand. I'm not going in back to the city of crazies! Why would I want to help Zuko?!" Katara exclaimed.

" _I never said anything about Zuko. Though it has been quite apparent he has been on your mind as of late. I need you to free Iroh. As for the fate of Zuko-I can not interfere there. It is not my place._ She paused and then smiled. _Though for whatever the reason it seems to be yours." _She looked up toward the now fading night sky. _I must go now, as do you. I've stayed too long." _And with that Katara was alone again.

Katara looked toward the wall surrounding the drill.

"How did I get myself into this? I'm not Sokka! I never made any promises to any Karma Spirit…ugh." She smacked herself in the forehead.

" I've come too far now."

A/N: Sorry, but that's that for now. I don't like this as much as the first chapter. Darn writer's block. One day I'll make a cure for it an have enough money to remake avatar as I see fit… It is late. I am tired. I'll continue tomorrow. Zuko will be seen again next chapter…

**_R'R. And thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is proving to be **_more of a challenge than I originally thought_**. I still have writer's block…I'm going to give it a shot anyway.

_**Sorry this is so short!**_

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

* * *

After his horridly vivid dream Zuko left the first comfortable bed he had had in weeks and proceeded to sit on the floor. He needed to meditate. Unfortanatly for him his thoughts kept plaguing him…

_The North Pole, seeing Azula again, becoming a refugee, Song, Lee, the fight with Jet, Jin, his fever, and Iroh's more recent words;_

"_You've come now to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time to choose." Iroh had hope for him._

_The fight with the avatar and the waterpeasant…_

"_I thought you had changed!" There was hatred there._

"_I have changed!" There was desperation there._

Why had he said that?

_Because you wanted it to be true._

Zuko opened his eyes. He knew now, Azula was using him and he needed to stop being her pawn. To do that he would have to get out of the palace, find help, free Iroh, and then take down Azula.

"AAHHHH!" He clenched his fist and shot fire at a near by vase of flowers.

It was steadily becoming more and more hopeless. Not only was Azula the prodigy she also had the Dai Li under her control. Who were no doubt keeping an eye- on well, everything. This being the case Zuko did the only thing he could think of, pulling out the pearl dagger that never left his person he read the inscription.

"Never Give Up Without A Fight." He smiled. It was dawn now but come tonight he'd make his move.

* * *

"I've come too far to turn back now."

Katara approached the wall surrounding the drill, pulling the water from the muddied ground she created a set of "ice dagger steps". To be honest with herself it was more of an ice latter, and as she soon found out a very slippery one. She had to restart several times, when she finally reached the top of the wall she sat down to catch her breath and assess the damage from her multiple falls. Several bruises and much to her dismay one heck of a sore ankle. She looked up.

"Wow dawn already, that took longer than I thou..ghht…" a yawn interrupted her phrase.

Katara jumped down from the wall on to the broken drill.

"Gah!" she gnashed her teeth and looked to her ankle again. "Okay…not one of my brighter ideas" Her ankle now throbbed dully. She took water from her hip flask and healed the bruises first. Her ankle however, was not so willing to be healed.

Katara stood up once more (still on top of the drill) favoring her left foot and limped toward the cracked outer wall. She crawled through the small opening, and use the nose of the drill as a slide to land inside the territory of recently concurred Ba Sing Sei.

As soon as her feet touched the grass the lack of sleep over came her. She fell asleep right then and there. Tonight then, today she needed sleep.

* * *

Suprisingly it was Momo who awoke first. His bug eyes looked over the group, he "counted". Shiny-headed-human, Yelling- eating- human, Appa, Naïve- new-bearloving- human, Plays-with-rock- human, Splashy-water… He tilted his head. Where was the splashy one? He flew over to Yelling-eating- human and bit his ear.

"Ah. The cactus juice is mine! What the? Momo? Sokka complained groggily.

Katara, get this crazed lemur off-Toph! Where is Katara?!"

"How should I know Snoozles? There is a river a mile off that way. (She pointed.) Go check there." Toph fell back asleep.

"I'll check inoufewminu…" He fell back asleep.

Momo flew towards Aang with the intent to wake him, then remembered when he smelled pain… Evil-fire lady hurt Shiny-head. Momo growled- when he caught Katara's scent. He set off in the direction of the Really Big Wall.

* * *

A/N: I don't know guys. This is really difficult. I have the next chapter in my head but I'm not going to post it for a few days.

**_R'R Thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This **_may_** be **_the last chapter_** with **_Momo's perspective_**. If you think I should continue his view **_drop me a review_**. Much thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar… if I do why I'm I writing a fanfic? Hmmm?

* * *

It had taken a great deal of effort and wing flaps for Momo to reach the Really Big Wall. Fortunately for his sake it only took him five minutes to fly over it. Momo found Katara asleep on the grass out in the open.

"Not wise. Yelling-eating-human would be mad with you Splashy-water-human if he knew." Momo landed near her head. "Wake up!" Though to human ears it was a series of growls and chitters.

Katara rolled over in her sleep an mumbled, "fivemorminu…"

"Sorry, Splashy-water-human." Momo promptly bit her left ear. Therefore Katara promptly woke up.

"Gah! Momo!?! What are-oh, you followed me? Listen I'm going to need help to get through-or over the inner wall. Go get Toph. Can you do that? Go to get Toph." Katara spoke slowly.

Momo replied slightly annoyed. "I follow you all the way here. It is a long way back. They've probably left to look for you by now anyway. Knowing Yelling-eating-humans 'insticts' in the wrong direction. I'm staying. So there Splashy-water-human." Momo chattered to Katara. "Hmph." Momo crossed his small arms, sat in the grass, drooped his ears, and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry Momo I shouldn't expect you to go get Toph, not that you understood anyway. Katara rose from the ground and proceeded to limp towards the inner wall of Ba Sing Sei. Come on Momo."

Momo blinked three times, and rolled his eyes before flying after her.

* * *

Azula casual made her way through the damp catacombs of (the recently-and temporary rebuilt) Lake Loagai flanked by two Dai Li angents. She held up her hand, the Dai Li paused, Azula spoke.

"Open the wall." They complied. "I will continue from here on my own. Do not move an inch from if I return to find that you have moved-well, I'll leave that to your imaginations…" The Princess lit a small blue flame in her hand an allowed it to dance for several seconds.

"Understand?"

"Yes m'lady."

"Good I've an uncle to break."

_Like obiedint Rhinos_ she thought. _So easy to control. Just like everyone else…_

It was rather ironic, Iroh thought, that the circular room that held him captive once housed the Avatar's bison as well. Iroh had also discovered that the metal chains around his hands and ankles would not melt easily. They appeared to be laced with some unique earthen property-what it was he couldn't be sure… He was in the process of trying to melt them once again when Azula entered.

"Do go on Uncle it is rather amusing to watch your face writhe in pain from your attempts." Azula mocked.

"Ah, Azula I don't suppose you've brought tea…no? Well an old man can only hope." Iroh sighed.

" I don't think you can anymore Uncle. Zuzu has foolishly played right into my hands, and he won't come to save you…" she continued with venom- "Tomorrow morning I intend for him to follow in Lu Ten's footsteps.

"…" Iroh's face paled.

Azula laughed and took her leave. The door slammed cutting off her shadow from Iroh's view.

He needed help…this wasn't possible she couldn't…she would. He looked helplessly toward the young night sky. It was then that a familiar voice whispered;

"_Don't lose hope just yet. You gave the waterbenders hope once, I'm returning the favor…" _The moon seemed to glow brighter.

Taking a deep breath the Dragon of the West continued his attempts to melt his bindings with renewed vigor.

* * *

A/N: Not too fond of this chapter. Next chapter should be better- by then the writer's block should be gone.

**_R'R Thanks They make for faster updates…_**


	5. Author Notice!

**A/N: I'm soo Sorry!**

**In my crazy life I managed to lose chapter 5, I think my English teacher may have picked it u-I refuse to think about that.- its general outline I still have…but to lose 3 pages worth of a chapter I wrote without writers block-gah. I'll write it again-it should be posted by the _END OF SATURDAY- IF ALL GOES ACCORDINGLY_**

**In the mean time, go read "Let's Break Some Rules"(if you haven't) it was hilarious, original, and made my eye twitch.**

**Or something by DragonJadefire- those fics keep a person occupied for an hour at least.**

**Again I apologize.**

**Chapter 5: Preview. (or a teaser...)**

_Zuko!?_

_Waterpeasant._

"Where are they. We know they're here."

"I assur-cgahoh. Whe-tha-way." **_Crash. Thump_**

_**Finally, they meet up. Well, at least that's the plan…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** As some of you are already aware, I lost this entire chapter to a void of- who knows what, or maybe it was my English teacher… The point is I'm sorry the update took awhile, from here on my **_updates_** will be **_slower to come_**, school is really picking up steam. **_You can expect one a week- if all goes well._**

_**Does anyone know when the next season is speculated to start?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. . .but we all know that…

* * *

(9:45pm) 

Upon her leave of Iroh, Azula returned to the Earth Palace (that same night). Walking through the fire lit hallways draped in green an gold, her shadow casts a haunting figure across their otherwise bright walls. She basked in the glow of her recent accomplishments, many had tried, all had failed, where she had succeeded after 100 years of war. But the more burning image in her mind is of Iroh's face, and his terror at her mention of cousin Lu Ten…and the impending fate of Zuko. She laughs quietly, and flips her hair out of her face, as she thinks;

"_If his own hopeless attempts of escape don't kill him tonight, it matters not. Then tomorrow the grief from the loss of the last thing he has to love in the world will surely destroy the old man-why does he bother?. Either way in the end I get what I desire…"_

The passing of two Dai Li agents stop her thoughts, she commands, with a voice that would cause darker things to fear;

" You there, bring me Mai and Ty Lee I wish to inform them of our next move. Don't just stand there go, retrieve them!"

He bows, heads to the Western wing of the Palace, and thinks _"Clearly she must have been born to reign."_

She turns her attention to the other;

"Go gather the rest of the agents in the war counsel room. Wait there until I say otherwise, there may only be five absent, to guard my "_dear_" Uncle at Laogai, now proceed.

Azula advances through the doors of the Throne Room, and takes her up her surmounted seat.

"I was born to rule_." _The Princess of Fire smirks, as she speaks to herself in an empty room, full of shadows cast off by the meager fires that light large room. She awaits the arrival of her 'friends.'

But what she is unaware that this room is not as empty as she perceives.

* * *

Zuko is unaware of just how long he has waited on the eves concealed in the shadows of the room, the task of waiting does not prove overly difficult. He has done this many times before as the Blue Spirit, he now wears similar black attire complete with broadswords he found in the weapons storage department the Earth Palace. The only thing that is absent is the blue and white oni mask. Driven by regret accompanied by rage Zuko attempts to ignore the pain signals his brain now sends to his legs while he waits in a crotched position. _Honorable action or not she is going to die_- this is Zuko's intention as he remembers a conversation, and what his Uncle had said while they were on the run; 

"_I know, she is my sister and I should try to get along with her…"_

"_Actually, what I was going to say was_-_She is crazy and needs to go down!" Iroh continued to sip the tea._

If only Zuko had remembered the other conversation with Iroh- the one where Zuko went after the Avatar's bison…but the world, as well as all its controlling fates are cruel to Zuko, as it has been for a long time, and he does not remember.

Perhaps, if the ambitious boy could at the moment, he would put his efforts into locating Iroh and freeing him first.

This is not the case, and now Azula has seated herself on the throne.

"I was born to rule."

Zuko tenses in the shadows, while a phantom pain caresses his scar.

"_She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born…"_

He takes aim, on an impulse- with no post plans -and it is now that Mai and TyLee enter.

Zuko strains his ears, from his position on the high support beams for the ceiling, to hear what they discuss…but immediately changes his mind when Mai glaces toward his position.

Zuko finds it strange that she mentions nothing, simply turns focus back to Azula.

"You wanted to see us Azula…" her voice is monotone, her face impassive.

"Yes, Yes, what is it Azula?!" TyLee chimes, a polar opposite to Mai.

" I want"-

"_Agni be cursed_." Zuko slipped, just ever so slightly…and quickly proceeded in retreat.

* * *

Azula took aim –a small rabbitmouse was hit by her lightening. 

_Small change of plans, no matter…_

And when she was certain that Zuko had enough of a head start to make things challenging for her twisted amusement;

"Change of plans girls, Mai go to Laogai and keep an eye on things."

"…that sounds rather boring Azula."

"I promise that things will get far more entertaining for you if you are patient, now go."

Mai slipped through the grand doors to take her leave.

* * *

"TyLee, how would you like to play a little game for me?" 

With the enthusiasm of a small child, bright eyed; "What sort of game Azula?"

"It is called"-

No one, save the two, were in the room to hear the "game" Azula had in mind.

* * *

(The same night. Around 11:45 pm…) 

It had taken Katara and Momo the rest of the day (from the time Katara 'woke up') to reach the Inner City.

Now at night they wander the lower ring of the once Earth Kingdom stronghold. Katara hasn't been this hungry, or this exhausted in a long time- at least not since the "chase escapade". She passes a great number of long since closed food carts, this only adds to the pain in her stomach. In her wanderings she tries her best to stay among the shadows, and alleyways, though she does not enjoy it. It is in this way that she gives herself a chance of survival, with regards to the Dai Li, but it is ironic that her route also puts her at a great risk. For the world and its controlling factors- whatever form the might come in, have always tended to test Katara. As she rounds the bend in a poorly lit, street between two narrow walls, it does so again. This time in the form of a staggeringly, large, and apparently drunk Earthbender-correction, "drunkenly angered" younger, Dai Li agent…

_Oh, crap…_

"I'm going to find help-hold funny-hat-minion-human off!" Momo quickly _retreats_ (from Katara's understanding.)

Katara takes up a classic stance, though it is ill at best between the lack of water and injured foot.

"You know missy, you shouldn't be out here-someone could hurt-hic-ou…" He saunters towards the young water bending master. "Azuler, said 'See the avatar-hic- capture-bu-hic-healre-hic-dead, but see his friends-hic 'kill'…" waterbender…"

As he stumbles in his step, while advancing, Katara strikes- and misses. Now by strange happen chance the action of her strike and his dodge causes the Dai Li agent to be able to grab Katara's hip flask, and throw it onto the nearby roof. Alone in the dark, cornered against a wall of an ally, out of options- is it really all that unusual that all Katara can think of are the fantasies she had as a small child- ones of impending danger, brave acts, and of Princes?

_Things like that don't happen in real life, we are warring a nation that has been threatening us for 100 years, and now I am about to die . I'm so sorry for not being able to tell you all good-bye and I love you._ . .

Katara's body tenses as she closes her eyes to hide the giant rock about to crush her from view. She awaits the impact, but it doesn't come.

"_Nothing is impossible Katara, you've a task to accomplish, how can you be readily accepting death now?" _Yue heeds from above.

She re- opens her eyes upon hearing a strange exchange of noises and angry shouting.

Momo is currently clawing the eyes off the drunkard, and an old man, apparently an Earthbender has thrown him through the nearby building…The elderly man speaks;

"It is not safe here, but you have my word as a bender and as an acting member of the Order that I can help you-both of you." He turns to Momo still blinded by fury, (If only Momo's mother could hear what was leaving his mouth.) and pulls the small lemur of his victim. The old man turns, and walks westward clearly expecting them to follow.

Momo flies to the roof of the building to retrieve Katara's hip flask. He hands it to her, as she limps after the old man.

"Told you I'd get help Splashy-water-human."

"Thank you Momo…" Katara hasn't understood a word- but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Splashy-water-human, you didn't understand. I'll forgive you, in exchange for a ride." Momo lands on her left shoulder, and doesn't expect a reply from Katara.

* * *

The old earthbender's house is small-only two rooms separated by a red curtain, humble, and doubles as a flower shop. Upon entering Katara takes notice of a well used Pai Sho board- Katara knows a few things about the game, and the usual patterns and arrangements of its tiles. _Who ever this man is, he values the rarely used White Lotus tile…_

The old man interrupts Katara's thoughts;

"Would you like some tea? My other guest refused when he showed up an hour or so ago." He inquires kindly, while offering a cup.

"Tea would be nice, thank you for your hospitality, though I can not stay long…Katara pauses in explaination.

In life strange things often occur, but whether it was bad luck, chance, or fate that controls moment the red curtain hanging in the doorway is pulled back to reveal a well built boy dressed in black-no one can be sure.

"Shiroi, can I use the-" he doesn't finish the sentence, and immediately forgets everything else, as Katara looses her grip on the teacup and it shatters upon impact with the hard dirt floor.

_Zuko!?_

_Water peasant._

_Hot-funny-eyed-human? I'll have to work on a better name. _Momo hides in a flower pot.

"Zuko?!" For the second time that night Katara takes a shaky stance, drawing water from tea pot.

"Water peasant. Having trouble are we?" He doesn't fail to notice her left foot, and easily exploited weak point. He ignites his hands and prepares himself.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it now. Hopefully, that was satisfying for all of you. **_R'R._**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I have a lot of projects going on in school right now, so if you demand that I **update,** or beg an **update**- ultimately it may just be out of my control. As I stated before the plan is one update a week (if I can keep pace with everything else) most likely **on a Saturday.**

**The possible fate of this story: **

It takes a long time to write something with a plot (even longer when the plot constantly 'thickens' and changes.)

**If** I lose interest, or feel that no one wants to read it I will put it on a **hiatus. **

**Fortunately, I don't have any plans to do something like that right now. **

Even I'm entertained by writing this- half the time **Azula confuses me as much as she does you!** Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm talking too much, on with the chapter that was really hard to come up with.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Mai continued to stand stoic, the five agents nearby, at Lake Laogai.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

The incessant movement of dampness from the cave-like walls was relentlessly pounding in Mai's ears. There was nothing she could do other than stand at the ready waiting for Azula's desired results to commence, after knowing Azula for so many years Mai still was not entirely sure of Azula-or her plans. Mai had however, realized that Azula had always had control.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Mai looked around the underground, earthbent, stronghold musing on how dismal it was-But mostly dull. For a brief instance she wonders how anything could survive in such a cold, dark place.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

It is after another round of weary sounding splashes of water on the cavern floor, Mai glanced a a nearby murky, pool of water and saw her reflection.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Mai blinked three times, turned away, and continued to wait for her part in the plan Azula set in motion. She doesn't know what the plan is –or her part, for that matter. Mai only knows that a great deal of grief has only just begun.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Mai's impassive expression and boredom remain the same as she slowly forgets everything-as she has been forgetting- save her loyalty to Azula. She twirls a kunai knife dancing across and in-between her fingertips.

_Drip, Drip, Drip…100 years._

TyLee never enjoyed playing the fool. It was a rhythm she fell into ages ago-even back in the cart wheeling days- Azula had control; why should now be any different? All the streets here appeared the same. TyLee, flanked by two Dai Li agents, continued her long run across the lower ring. They had always followed Azula's games, Azula's plans, Azula's rules; TyLee is aware that she could have been another person if circumstance had thrown her elsewhere.

Another turn is made, stealthily, through an alleyway. TyLee at this point decides she no longer wants "company"; she waves the Dai Li off. The two agents were informed of their role in this short mission, the two agents break away from TyLee, headed down another poor street.

TyLee takes a break and wonders briefly why Azula didn't send Mai on this errand, she would have been far better suited- but it doesn't last long. She begins again in another direction, and continues the game that truly began 100 years ago…

In life strange things often occur, but whether it was bad luck, chance, or fate that controls moment the red curtain hanging in the doorway is pulled back to reveal a well built boy dressed in black-no one can be sure.

"Shiroi, can I use the-" he doesn't finish the sentence, and immediately forgets everything else, as Katara looses her grip on the teacup and it shatters upon impact with the hard dirt floor.

_Zuko!?_

_Water peasant._

_Hot-funny-eyed-human? I'll have to work on a better name. _Momo hides in a flower pot.

"Zuko?!" For the second time that night Katara takes a shaky stance, drawing water from tea pot.

"Water peasant. Having trouble are we?" He doesn't fail to notice her left foot, and easily exploited weak point. He ignites his hands and prepares himself.

Each one waits for the other to slip up, or move, first. They've entered their own world, nothing else exists anymore- adrenaline, the elements of fire and water, just the two of them-nothing more.

Momo raised his head from the flower pot he took refuge in. _They're going to kill each other; wait Splashy-water-human let him move first. Come on it is better if Hot-funny-eye-human goes first._

Shiroi, off to the side continued to drink his tea, knowing Iroh for so many years while in the Order he picked up on a few "habits". The old earthbender decided it far better to let the two work it out…he'd interfere when the time was right-or if his house caught fire, or became flooded-either way. Neutral Jing- until the point of interference.

Katara, worn down from the past day and a half or so, moved first- a simple shifting of her weight from her left foot to her right- Zuko didn't miss the opportunity, sending a jet of flame towards her. Katara retaliated with her water whip, Zuko blockrd, Katara blocked; neither can land a decent hit despite what they try. However, they have managed to reek havoc on poor old Shiroi's home, after several minutes of destruction Zuko and Katara find themselves locked by rock against opposite walls of the old earth bender's home. Katara is not pleased, nor is Zuko. The difference between the two? Zuko simmered in silence while Katara lashed out in words.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me down from the wall, I'm not done with him yet!" Katara turns toward Zuko,

"You arrogant jerk, good for nothing son of fire! You"-

Katara is interrupted by an elderly woman, Shiroi's wife, Hasu, just returned home to find her house in disarray…

"I can't leave you alone for more than an hour Shiroi can I? I thought we'd agreed no more involvement in lover's spats; it makes more work for myself." Hasu's eyes surveyed her scorched, still wet home. Eventually, her eyes land on each of the teens- Zuko looked ready to explode, he still remained silent. Hasu thought it a wonder that steam wasn't coming out of Iroh's nephew's ears- the way the boy looked. Katara looked in a similar state to Zuko, only her face- far more red…and Katara couldn't hold her own personal explosion back any longer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THIS ISN'T A LOVERS SPAT!"

Shiroi flinched, Hasu still stood strong, Zuko's unscarred eye began to twitch, Momo-

_Ow, Splashy-Water- Human…my adorable, sensitive ears… _andMomo retreated deeper within the confines of the flower pot, covering his ears. Katara wasn't yet finished,

"IF HE AN I WERE THE LAST TWO PEOPLE ON THE PLANET THE HUMAN RACE WOULD DIE!!!"

Hasu flinched, along with her husband at this remark. Zuko had always been prideful, an a remark like that one, even if made in defense (A/N:on Katara's part.) could wear pride significantly down. Hasu and Shiroi turned to face Zuko, still pinned to the wall, still silent.

"… Let me down from the wall Shiroi, I have to free my uncle. I know where he is now- at Laogai." Zuko's voice was unnervingly calm; the voice of someone equipped to stalk and kill before his presence is known. Katara tenses, but for the first time does not speak, Zuko continues explaining the minimal things he heard while "escaping" the Earth Palace, the Dai Li agent he bought rounds of drinks to derive his uncles location.

"…"

For a short time the world around them stopped, suddenly footfalls were heard outside, quiet ones, distant for now, yet rapidly approaching, only heard due to the tensioned silence, it was the _Dai Li_ and everything began again.

Hasu spoke first, urgently, so quietly one had to strain-even in the small house- to hear her. "Let them down from the wall Shiroi. They have to hide, and stay hidden if Iroh ever stands a chance of freedom." _There are things happening now far beyond our interference. Those agents could only be after one of the, perhaps both of them, they never come down here._

Shiroi released his hold of earth that pinned the young benders to the wall, and changes into a new earth stance. He stomps his left foot on the dirt floor of his home, and slides his right foot across the floor to the right. Shiroi's actions reveal a lower level to the small dwelling, a type of make-shift, root cellar, only accessible through earthbending.

Shiroi spoke; " You may both hide down there. We'll try to slow them down. But for the sake of us all promise that you will not kill each other" He pleads. Zuko doesn't trust Katara not to kill him, based on history, and the feeling is mutual. Katara and Zuko both remain in defensive stances, eyes locked. Neither one of them makes a move for the "root cellar", nor do they promise not to commit the murder of one another while in hiding.

"…"

"…"

It is Hasu who presents reason, for at the very least, a temporary truce.

"It will take more than one bender to free General Iroh…"

"…"

"…"

Hasu silently prays that her words have done _something. _Momo peaks his head out of the flower pot, amazed, as Water and Fire comply simply by descending the make-shift steps to the earthbent root cellar-and both disappeared from sight.

Shiroi looked to Hasu, she gave a slight nod of approval. Shiroi gave a final earthbending display to close the open floor.

"Full of animosity, those two…" Shiroi gets cut off, as Hasu continued

"Be that as it may in this world of ours, this chaotic world something has to break under the pressures of war, and hatred falls before love…"

"Dear wife, they are _anything_ else a (platypusbear, a rabbaroo) , save in love."

Hasu glanced to where the hole in floor had been moments ago, and making a quick decision mentioned an old Earth Kingdom cliché; "Love is brightest in the dark." With her closing remark she fled the small house, hoping to lead the Dai Li pursuers away from the two young benders, leaving Shiroi to defend them- and the house should something happen. Before Hasu was completely out of earshot she thought she heard her husband say something that he often said during their youths.

"Girls are crazy!"

From her seated position on the ground( as far from Princy-Betrayal-Pants as the small space would allow, all of two to three feet. )Katara surveyed the small, damp, chilly room many times over. _A concealed vent to the outside for air and a meager source of light, flower pots, dried herbs, Zu-, A concealed vent to the outside for air… _

It was on the instance of Katara's fifth or six g'round that a small calamity could be heard above the two hiding enemies; the crashing of a flower pot, and a body hitting the ground -_thump._ Voices drifted through the vent to the "root cellar". Katara can see the exchange from her close proximity to the vent, not the exact forms, but shadows. Katara began to tremble from fear or adrenaline, it was impossible to determine which.

"We know of your acquaintance with the Old Tea Man and his boy. They worked at a tea shop in the lower ring for quite some time, he'd pass through here." The agents voice was cold, concise with accusation.

"…" Shiroi says nothing from his place on the dirt floor.

" I will ask one more time…" he stated as he wrapped a "rocked glove hand" around Shiroi's neck. "Where is the boy?"

Katara's mind began to race, in turn she trembled even more.

_I'm out of water, I'm miles away from my friends, Shiroi is going to die, I really could easily die, I- _

"Stop shaking Waterpeasant." _And I'm in here with him._ Zuko's voice would have been impossible to hear, except for the closed space the two were in.

_Trembling is one thing, but if she doesn't stop she could very easily knock something over-and then everything would be for not_.

Katara does not stop, it seemed the only thing Zuko accomplished in his command was an increase in the magnitude of Katara's "episode."

Katara can hear Shiroi's struggled grasping for air, and the repetition of the phrase "tell me."

She does not stop shaking. Zuko's tension is mounting due to her constant tremors.

_She will not stop. _

_I can't stop. _Katara's teeth rattled, she clenched them.

_She has to stop. I have to make her stop._

There are circumstances in life that require acts of self-preservation.

Katara can see the shadow of Shiroi's body quiver, held up off the ground.

_Enough. She'll start sobbing and I won't be able to free uncle._

There are circumstances in life that require acts of self-preservation.

From his knelling posture, Zuko pulled the annoying, trembling, girl toward him. One hand around her waist the other pressing her head into his chest. Zuko bent his head, slightly, towards Katara's "free ear", to reduce the volume of his voice even more while whispering;

"Stop panicking. They don't know we're here. You're safe. Stop panicking. (_Please. he thought_.)"

Katara's trembling lessens. Katara can no longer hear the voices drifting through the vent, nor could she see Shiroi's suffering shadow. All she is able to see is the inside of the are that pins her to Zuko's chest, and all she can hear is Zuko's heartbeat.

_Stop panicking, he's the one with a heartbeat that could make an army go deaf._

That was all it was. An action to preserve life, which life between the two of them the action was for, or even why it commenced Zuko couldn't be sure.

"_You're safe."_

A/N: Finally, sorry it took so long. Happy New Year. **R'R.**


End file.
